Linka Szabó
NOTE: This character's second portrait awaits sponsorship. You can sponsor them here. Your support will allow this character to be explored in Earth-27. History (Submitted by EZBreezy) Linka Szabó: 1998 - 2000 I do not remember my parents. I was only two when my family was preyed upon by a cult known as the Blood Red Moon. The attack was a direct response to my mother's brother, Uncle Dmitri, having recently destroyed one of their cells in Markovia. In retaliation, my mother was turned into a vampire and compelled to kill my father. Though I was made to watch this, I do not recall the event. Whether I was too young or my brain has blocked this from my memory, I cannot say. My first memories were of my Uncle Dmitri bundling me up in his duster and telling me to close my eyes. He then picked me up and ran with snow crunching under his rapidly moving feet. I heard unnatural angry snarls pursuing us, but Dmitri got me to his truck and we sped away. On my knees, I tried to see where the strange noises were coming from, but Uncle Dmitri told me to never look back... and so I listened. Linka Szabó: 2000 - 2005 After five years of bouncing around Europe with my Uncle and his son Boris, Uncle Dmitri took me and Cousin Boris to meet Jim, a pastor of a humble church and community center in Dunrecht, a small town on the Markovian-Vlatavan border. Uncle Dmitri left the next morning, without even saying goodbye. Jim happily took us in. Linka Szabó: 2005 - 2011 While I missed Uncle Dmitri very much, I soon learned this pastor had plenty of books, a nice computer, and a decent Internet connection inside his church. I made good use of all of those things. Though I adored Jim and respected his religion, I was never interested in religion. I just wasn't wired that way. Jim was rather cool about that, having enjoyed a wild youth himself, which was part of the reason why I adored him so much. So, to the sounds of choir recitals, I trained myself to hack. I also devoted time to refining my practical abilities and conducting experiments in the real world. As I had a knack for getting myself in trouble with my educational interests, Cousin Boris usually tagged along (though he would describe it as "playing chaperone"). Linka Szabó: 2011 - 2014 During the Vlatavan Revolution, Cousin Boris chose to go to America after receiving a letter from Uncle Dmitri. I chose to stay with Jim since I felt was in the midst of conducting my latest experiment. You see, I had become quite the little hacktivist, and using "salvaged" military gear and documents Cousin Boris and I had found during an "experiment" at a military depot a few miles over the Vlatavan border, I made a rig that could intercept, decrypt, and alter the Vlatavan government's official communications. So yeah... if you ever wondered who was responsible for leaking those embarrassing photos of King Werner on his yacht or who shut down the Vlatava Power Grid in 2013, well... now you know. One day, while I was preparing a cyber-attack on Vlatavan Intelligence, this beautiful woman showed up out of nowhere, giving me a chance to save the planet. She didn't need to say anymore. I was on-board, but she even sweetened the deal with some very nice jewelry.Network Files: Linka Szabó 1 Aeromancer: 2014 - Present Missing Data Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by EZBreezy) I used to have long hair but when all that expletive with that demon and Cousin Boris happened, I was ruined. I couldn't stand my reflection. Using the switchblade my uncle gave me, I hacked up my hair. It didn't help. I hated what I saw in the mirror. I turned the knife on my wrists. That is when Wheeler found me. That beautiful idiot saved my life... * (Submitted by EZBreezy) I might be brash, feisty, grumpy, and sassy, but I like to think I use my powers for good. I like to think of myself as a voice of logic and reason among my fellow Planeteers; but I also have the self-awareness to know I have quite the hot temper, particularly when I am confronted with very dangerous ignorance. I despise those who deny facts in favor of whatever stupid rhetoric-soaked bull'expletive' suits their agenda. Let me tell you this, here and now, if you seek to regress society through misinformation and denial of scientific fact, you're on my bad side. Also, make no mistake, I may be beautiful and may use that to my advantage, when it suits me, but I prefer to be known for my intelligence and personality. I may now have the power to control the wind and air, but believe me when I say I am no airhead. Threat Assessment Resources * Bearer of the Aeromancer Ring ** Channeled Power from the White ** Aerokinesis ** Atmokinesis ** Heightened Intrinsic Awareness ** Reinforced Aura ** Supernatural Sight ** Universal Translation * Hunter Training ** World-Class Hacker ** Expert Engineer, Physicist, & Chemist ** Expert Knife Fighter ** Expert Driver & Pilot * Genius Intellect Weaknesses * Quite the Temper * PTSD Trivia and Notes Trivia * Linka may make mistakes with her English but still expresses herself very well. Linka is a hacktivist who found the Internet to be a great blessing in the often volatile Vlatava where she comes from.E27 Journal: The Power Is Yours * She leaked documents which showed proof of Dragan Nükaum and the King Vertigo's conspiracy. This led to Dragan's execution.ECO Notes * Linka is a character from the Captain Planet animated series. * In the show she's only known as Linka and comes from from the Soviet Union, although this was later changed to Eastern Europe due to the USSR crumbling prior to the airing of the third season. * The supplemental report about demon and Boris is a nod to episode "Mind Pollution" where Boris dies after an overdose of a drug created by Verminous Skumm. * Dunya Mishkin in the comics is Dmitri's mother who was turned into a vampire. ** In the animated series Linka had an older brother called Mishka. Links and References * Appearances of Linka Szabó * Character Gallery: Linka Szabó * Network Files submitted by Linka Szabó Category:Characters Category:Planeteers Category:Vlatavans Category:Female Characters Category:Non-DC Characters Category:The Network Members Category:Public Identity Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Aerokinesis Category:Atmokinesis Category:The White Category:Submitted by EZBreezy Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Computer Hacking Category:Hunters Category:Driving Category:Aviation Category:Mental Illness Category:Height 5' 9" Category:27th Reality Category:PTSD